my dongsaeng my sex doll
by meymelii
Summary: changmin tak menyangka jika sex dollnya adalah adidk yang selama ini dicarinya Cangmin X Ryeowook


Chapter: 2

**Title: **

**Author: Meymelii**

**Pair: Changwook**

**Summary: **

**Disclamer : Changwook bukan milik saya mereka milik dirir mereka sendiri tapi fic ini milik saya**

**Rate : M**

**Warning: Nc Genderswitch, typo(s) , ooc , hurt ,gaje**

**Don't copy my fanfic**

**Lets Read**

**Author pov**

**Pagi hari yang dingin dikediaman shim terlihat seorang namja tengah menggeliatkan badannya akibat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 KST namja tersebut baru bangun namja tersebut bangun dan mengusap usap kasar wajah tampannya dia beranjk dan pergi mandi **

**SKIP**

**at school**

**Changmin pov**

**Sesampainya disekolah seperti biasa saat aku turun banyak sekali yeoja yang meneriakan namaku dan memintaku menjadi namjachingunya cih dasar yeoja murahan mereka kira aku tertarik pada mereka dasar yeoja yeoja centil **

**Kulangkahkan kakiku kekelasku dan kududukan tubuhku dikursi ku kulihat sahabatku kyuhyun tengah bermain dengan pspnya ''Hoi min kenapa kau cemberut begitu?'' tanyanya setelah mempause istrinya a.k.a pspnya ''biasa mereka membuatku pusing mereka kira mereka baik apa dasar yeoja yeoja murahan'' kulihat ia memainkan ponselnya '' makanya min cari yeojachingu memangnya kau tidak lelah eoh dikejar oleh mereka eoh?'' dan kuyakin iya sedang ber sms ria dengan yeojachingunya lee sungmin yeoja teraegyo disekolahku ini ''ani, malas dongsaengku saja belum ketemu'' ''ah sudahlah aku mau menemui minnie bunnyku bye'' pamit kyuhyun dan akan pergi kekelas kekasihnya itu**

**Changmin Pov End**

**SKIP TIME**

**Author pov**

**Seorang yeoja mungil tengah berlari dan tak memperhatikan jalannya **

**BRUGH **

**yeoja tersebut menabrak seorang namja jangkung ''Ah, mian, tuan kumohon tolong aku'' melas yeoja mungil pada namja jangkung tersebut ''Hem tunggu dulu iya cantik manis bahkan imut meski tubuhnya kecil tapi dadanya besar kkk tak akan kubiarkan iya pergi'' batin namja jangkung mesum ''baiklah kajja kau kerumahku'' ''Gamsahamnida tuan'' bungkuk yeoja munil tersebut ''baiklah ikuti aku''**

**at changmin house**

**Yah namja jangkung yang kita kenal sebagai changmin menyuruh yeoja mungil yang ia temui dijalan tadi ''Siapa namamu umurmu kau berasal dari mana bagaimana kau bissa ada disini'' tanya changmin dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkan bagi yeoja mungil tersebut ''Namaku Jung Ryeowook umurku 16 tahun aku berasal dari incheon aku diculik dan akan dijual'' jelas ryeowook dengan wajah menunduk bukannya apa iya hanya merasa asing '' Kau tau hidup diseoul bukanlah hal mudah dan didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis'' seringai setan tercetak dibibir changmin ''Nde lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan- ''tubuhmu aku menginginkan tubuhmu kim ryeowook'' potong changmin dengan seringai setan yang menyeramkan ''Mwo? ta..tapi'' ''tidak ada tapi tapian atau kau pergi dari sini kim ryeowookhh'' desah changmin ditelinga kanan ryeowook dan menjilatnya **

**Changmin pov**

**Kutatap wajah yeoja ini yang terlihat ketakutan ah sunguh menggemaskan ''Hmpp'' kulumat bibir mungilnya ah sungguh lenih manis dari dugaanku 'hmp lepphh has'' iya mencoba berontak dariku rupanya haha kim ryeowook mulai sekarang kau adalah sex dollku kudorong tubuhna ketembok kuhimpit tubuh mungilnya epertinya ia sudah kehabisan nafas kulepas tautan bibir kami ''yak tuan kumohon lephas..an aku tuan'' melasnya padaku dengan mata berkaca kaca oh tahukah kau kim ryeowook aku sudah tak tahan ingin memakanmu seakan telingaku tuli aku bahkan mendekatkan wajahku keperpotongan lehernya akh leher putihnya begitu manis kubuat kissmark sebanyak mungkin rasanya seperti melayang diudara rasanya sangat nikmat kurobek baju tipisnya ku lumat kembali bibir mungilnya kuremas dada besarnya akh begitu kenyal ''nghh tu..tu..an .mo..akhhon lephaas'' akh desahannya membuatku gila ''panggil aku oppa babyh'' kuemut telinga kirinya setelah mendesah ''ngh op..pphah yang ngh. ka..kau. lakukan'' akhirnya menuruti ku memanggil oppa'' anak pintar'' ucapku setelah itu kuremas dadanya dengan kencang ''hangh oppa ku..mohon lephas..kan'' kubuka roknya dan terlihat underware berwarna putih itu kau sudah basah chagi **

**''Yak! changmin kyuhyun yang tampan ini datang ap-hey apa yang kau lakukan pada anak kecil"**

**TBC**

**Puasa malah update ff nc udah gak banyak chingchong authornya rnr?  
**


End file.
